


Магия Рыцаря

by Cousann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Potterlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cousann/pseuds/Cousann
Summary: Ночной Рыцарь всегда появляется там, где требуется помощь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knight Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319581) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



Боль. Во всем теле, в каждой клетке. Мысли текли медленно. Слишком медленно. В попытке зацепиться за тот момент, когда все еще было нормально. Когда они понадеялись поймать кэб и отказались от предложения Лестрейда подвести. Когда он засунул замерзшие руки поглубже в карманы пальто, поднял воротник и пошел быстрым шагом по Розэри Гарденс в сторону Фулхэм Роуд, ссутулившись от холода. И Джон был рядом.  
Джон.  
Джон, рухнувший бесформенной кучей у края тротуара в десяти футах от него. Едва различимый в слабом свете фонаря.  
Шерлок с трудом приподнялся, встал на карачки. Голова кружилась, его чуть не стошнило. Кожа была словно в огне, горела изнутри. Колени и локти тряслись.  
Думай.  
Он сделал вдох, набираясь решимости. Подобрался и, скрестив руки, покатился по асфальту в сторону Джона. Казалось, впереди смерть, все тело невообразимо болело, будто он полз по битому стеклу, загоняя под каждый ноготь щепки бамбука.  
Не умирай. Не умирай. Пожалуйста, не умирай.  
Земля была пропитана электричеством. А может воздух. Это или неудачное стечение обстоятельств, или ловушка. Единственное объяснение, не считая внеземного или секретного экспериментального оружия. Они попали под действие электрической дуги.  
Вот вам и шок от жгучей боли в костях. Яркие вспышки зеленого, белого, красного непонятно откуда. Везде.  
И Джон… Джон прыгнул, заслоняя его собой, крича что-то тем, кто их атаковал. Отвечая им такими же вспышками света.  
Выкрикивая что-то на латыни.  
В этом нет смысла. Нет.  
Думай!  
Шерлок слышал затрудненное дыхание Джона и, подтянув себя поближе к нему, попытался сесть, потом схватился за свой мобильный. Руки дрожали так, что он едва ли смог бы нажать хоть одну кнопку и активировать фонарик.  
Кровь. Из раненого плеча сочилась кровь, футболка и свитер пропитались ее. Глаза Джона были закрыты, а его пальцы свело судорогой.  
Плохо. Черт. Совсем плохо.  
Шерлок потянулся к запястью Джона, обхватил его дрожащей рукой, ища пульс. Есть, слабый, но есть.  
Джон что-то крепко сжимал в кулаке. Палка. Кусок дерева. Шерлок нахмурился, но так и не отпустив руку Джона, повернул голову, осматривая улицу.  
— Помогите!  
Он хотел привлечь внимание кого-нибудь из ближайших домов. Но что-то большое, шумное и невероятно фиолетовое появилось вдруг из ниоткуда. Шерлок, не отводя взгляд от этой махины, завалился на спину, утягивая за собой Джона.  
Баскервиль. Наркотики. Галлюцинации. Он закрыл глаза. Открыл. Единственной реальной вещью было твердое и все еще теплое тело Джона.  
Оказалось, фиолетовое уродство — автобус, Который резко остановился и чуть просел под громкое шипение гидравлики.  
— Вы, парни, на помощь звали?  
Странно одетый мужчина, викторианский бархат совершенно не сочетался с фиолетовым автобусом позади него, с подозрением посмотрел на Шерлока.  
Стимпанк? Косплей? Нет, нет, нет. Гребаные галлюцинации.  
— Ты его так?  
Шерлок покачал головой. Произнести хоть слово он не смог: его потряхивало, руки все еще дрожали. Может, задело нервы.  
— Нападение, — выдавил он наконец, а мужчина склонился, вглядываясь в лицо Джона. — В больницу.  
— Чётм, Сэм? — спросил кто-то из автобуса.  
— Двое до Мунго, — прокричал Сэм в ответ. Он зажег что-то — фонарик? — и посветил на дорогу, которую они пересекли ранее. — Эй, погоди, здесь, кажись, была магловская потасовка, этому досталось.  
— Они не маглы.  
— Но одеты как маглы. Один так вообще франт.  
Раздалось шарканье, кто-то склонился над ним и заставил отцепиться от запястья Джона. Шерлок с трудом осознавал, что Джона забирают. Теперь фонариком светили ему в лицо. Он пытался отвернуться.  
— Автобус видишь? Какого цвета?  
Перед глазами все плыло.  
— Фиолетовый.  
Он резко вскрикнул, когда его попытались посадить.  
— Осторожней, Фрэнк. По нему Круцио прошлись. В салон его.  
Минута мучений — и его опустили на кровать рядом с Джоном.  
Это была самая нелепая череда событий, самая ужасная галлюцинация. Он монотонно повторял он про себя: “Ненастоящий”, а автобус дернулся, рванул, сильно вибрируя, и набрал скорость быстрее, чем должен был бы. На секунду Шерлок словно в невесомости оказался, затем его, как и Джона, резко мотнуло, когда автобус опять дернулся и остановился. Он обнял Джона, с облегчением ощущая его тепло — единственная реальная вещь в творящемся безумии.  
— Двое с Розэри Гарденс. Одеты как маглы. Попали в передрягу. Один ранен, другой после Круцио.  
Две реальные вещи. Розэри Гарденс на самом деле есть.  
Шерлок отрешенно и недоверчиво наблюдал, как в салон вошли два врача, в ярко-зеленой форме, и направились к ним.  
Галлюцинация превзошла саму себя, потому что один из врачей достал палочку и руки Шерлока разомкнулись. Он беспомощно наблюдал, как Джона поднимает над кроватью.  
Инопланетяне? Черт. Думай! Что-то в воздухе? Газ? Химикаты? Сон?  
Сон!  
Полет едва ощущался. Он старательно наблюдал.  
Никаких огней над ним. Никакого движения вверх к ожидающему кораблю. Никаких правительственных автомобилей. Никакого Майкрофта.  
Открылись двери. Яркий свет из помещения, гул. Еще медики в униформах.  
Больница.  
— Джон? Куда вы забираете Джона?  
Ответ он практически не расслышал. Но говорили люди. Британский акцент. Ранение. Кровь. Семья?  
Его уложили на узкую кровать. Он потерял Джона. Потерялся во времени. Отказался пить из склянки, прижатой к его рту. И понял, что глотает, хотя разум протестовал, хотя он знал — не стоит. Нечеткие мысли крутились вокруг того, как же у них так получалось манипулировать его сознанием. Это вызывало восхищение. В некотором роде.  
Боль начала утихать.  
Интересно, сможет ли он незаметно выбраться из палаты, найти Джона, оказаться с ним на одной кровати, ухватиться за него, как за якорь, удерживающий в потерянной реальности. Или если это и есть реальность — вытерпеть, вынести, справиться вместе с ним.  
— Еще одно, сэр. Обезболивающее, — снова склянка, скорее даже большая пробирка. Он посмотрел в теплые карие глаза. Человек. Женщина. Никаких сведений. Вопросы без ответов. Невозможно.  
— Что же тогда было в первом? — выдавил он, так и не сумев справиться до конца с отупляющим шоком, дедуцировать не получалось.  
— Антикруциатус. На восстановление всех поврежденных нервов уйдет несколько часов, на вас последовательно наложили несколько заклятий, сэр. Боль усилится, пока зелье будет действовать. Правда, не стоит отказываться.  
Он уставился на свои руки, скрещенные на животе, и попытался понять, что упускает. Никаких капельниц.  
Поврежденные нервные клетки нельзя восстановить за несколько часов.  
Он с трудом повернулся набок.  
— Где Джон?  
Она улыбнулась. Хороший знак.  
— Мистер Ватсон? С ним все будет хорошо. Потерпите, пусть кровевосстанавливающее зелье сработает, и он будет здесь, уверена, — она рассмеялась. — Он немного пошумел, настаивал, чтобы вас отправили в Бартс, — она покачала головой и похлопала его по коленке. — Магловская больница. А теперь, глотайте.  
Он проглотил.  
И сразу же почувствовал себя лучше. К черту морфин, этот… этот эликсир оказался просто волшебным. Покалывание прокатилось от внутренностей до конечностей. Руки, ноги хоть слабые и тяжелые, но уже практически не болели. Тело больше не горело, кожа не обугливалась. В голове прояснилось. Он посмотрел на... медсестру? Да, медсестру. Около тридцати. Скрывает, что курит. Беременна, первый ребенок.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? Сможете дать показания аврорам?  
Он не стал упрямиться, когда она попросила его снова лечь и поправила подушки.  
Аврорам? Он опустил это непривычное слово. Как и другие. Маглы. Зелья. Круциатус.  
И сосредоточился на том, что понял. Показания.  
— Лестрейд. Позвоните Лестрейду.  
Она добродушно покачала головой.  
— Мы не выбираем, кого пришлет Министерство, дорогой. И еще, это было обезболивающее зелье четвертого класса. Час-другой будет кружиться голова.  
Он, сощурив глаза, наблюдал, как медсестра уходит. Не хирургический костюм, а скорее длинный лабораторный халат. Отвратительного лимонно-зеленого цвета. Он пробежался взглядом по комнате. Неяркий свет непонятно откуда. Ни трубок, ни приборов, ни кнопки вызова. Ни мониторов, ни розеток, ни светильников. Ни окон. На нем никаких датчиков. И в нем тоже ничего. Симпатичная картина на стене. Масло. Хорошая, действительно хорошая. Улица. Витрины старомодного магазина.  
Он уставился в потолок. Голова приятно плыла.  
Четвертый класс обезболивающих?  
Он поместил эти данные вместе с предыдущими в папку “Невероятное” и попытался другим способом оценить свое состояние.  
Он был одет. Белстафф висел на крючке рядом с дверью. Он не помнил, чтобы с него снимали пальто. Или туфли. Но те стояли на полу под вешалкой. Он пошевелил пальцами на ногах. С трудом. Носки с него не сняли. Руки и ноги были тяжелыми, неповоротливыми, но не болели. Голова кружилась уже не так сильно.  
Прежде чем снова попробовать пошевелиться, он целую минуту классифицировал, сортировал и складировал.  
Секретный, контролируемый правительством объект. Неинтрузивные методы лечения — чего? Последствий стычки с инопланетянами? Криминальным подпольем, на вооружении у которого лазеры? Разъезжающим на фиолетовом автобусе, где вместо сидений кровати?  
Он попытался сесть, но руки и ноги не слушались, оставалось только снова вернуться к размышлениям.  
Они, то есть он и Джон, шли с места убийства по Розэри Гарденс к Фулхэм Роуд, намереваясь поймать там кэб, вернуться на Бейкер Стрит и рухнуть в кровать. Было холодно, они шли плечом к плечу, чуть склонив головы из-за сильного ветра, руки в карманах, воротники подняты.  
Они пересекали переулок, когда что-то блеснуло — вспышка света на периферии. Джон вскрикнул от боли, развернулся и бросился вперед, сыпля проклятиями.  
Он кричал что-то… на латыни?  
Неправильная латынь. Экспеллиармус?  
Затем, это Шерлок помнил четко: “Уходи отсюда! Немедленно!”.  
Еще вспышки, прежде чем он успел среагировать. Что-то ударило его. Сокрушительная, невыносимая боль. Он не помнил, как рухнул, приложившись головой о тротуар. Еще один удар. Пытка. Кости словно плавились от боли. Из-за которой он кричал. И жаждал быть убитым. Ждал смерти. Затем все — вспышки, крики, — прекратилось, но его тело все еще агонизировало, руки не слушались. Когда же он, наконец, смог перевернуться, то увидел лежащего Джона.  
Джон знал. Был застигнут врасплох, но знал. Что-то. Уже сталкивался или с атаковавшими, или с таким оружием.  
Соединить все кусочки можно было только одним способом. Джон знал что-то, был частью произошедшего, чем бы это ни являлось. Операция.  
Майкрофт.  
Джон работал на Майкрофта  
Нет.  
Да.  
Чем занимался? Охранял его? Шпионил за ним?  
Ложился с ним в постель. Сидел на краю ванной, пока Шерлок брился по утрам. Втрахивал его в стену, когда они успешно распутывали дело.  
Нет!  
— Шерлок!  
Мимо застывшего в дверном проеме врача, одетого в такую же зеленую форму (или это медсестра?), в палату протиснулся Джон.  
— Шерлок, — облегчение на его лице было искренним, — с тобой все в порядке?  
Шерлок смотрел на раненую руку Джона. Он помнил про кровь. Много крови. Джон смущенно поправил рукав, когда заметил это пристальное разглядывание. Его свитер был порван, испачкан, но руку даже не перевязали.  
— Все не так плохо, как кажется.  
Под ложечкой нехарактерно засосало.  
Словно его предали.  
— Ты работаешь на Майкрофта, — начал Шерлок спокойно. Он надеялся, что справился с этой внезапной информацией. Хотя более вероятно, его терпение обусловлено тем ворохом небылиц, что он проглотил.  
— Что? — Джон сел на стул, стоявший рядом с кроватью. Которого еще минуту назад точно не было. — О чем ты? Я не… — он тяжело вздохнул и уронил голову на руки. — Нет, Шерлок. Знаю, как это выглядит, но ты так не думаешь.  
— Отлично. Это не медицинское оборудование, работающие непонятно от чего, а нас с тобой не привез сюда огромный фиолетовый автобус с кроватями вместо сидений.  
Джон ничего не ответил. Шерлок ожидал хоть какой-нибудь реакции. По крайней мере — отрицания. Но Джон смотрел на него разинув рот.  
— Кто тебе рассказал? — наконец спросил он.  
— Что рассказал? — нахмурился Шерлок.  
— Об автобусе. Ночном Рыцаре.  
— Рассказал? Никто. Я видел его. Заметил бы в любом случае - он всю улицу занял.  
— Ты. Видел. Ночного. Рыцаря, — Джон внимательно смотрел на Шерлока.  
— Я считал твой пульс. И позвал на помощь. Автобус просто появился. Словно вырос из асфальта, — Шерлок поднял руку и поднес ее к лицу, с интересом изучая. — Галлюцинация, разумеется. Автобусы не бывают фиолетовыми В автобусах нет кроватей. Автобусы не появляются из ниоткуда.  
— Ты вызвал Ночного Рыцаря. Шерлок. Ты вызвал Ночного Рыцаря.  
Джон был взволнован. Он оттолкнулся от кровати и бросился в коридор. О чем-то - были слышны голоса — поговорил с медсестрой. А затем он вернулся в палату и практически набросился на Шерлока.  
— Они напоили тебя зельями. Зельями!  
— Антикруциатус и обезболивающие четвертого класса, — уточнил Шерлок. — Весьма эффективные. Я уговорю Майкрофта достать мне немного. Это лучше морфина.  
— Ты… Ты думаешь, я часть всего… всего этого. И Майкрофт, — Джон осел на стул. Шерлок рассеянно заметил, что сейчас это было скорее небольшое кресло. Джон смотрел на него и почти улыбался. — В какую школу ты ходил, Шерлок? Перед университетом. Обычная школа?  
Шерлок уперся взглядом в стену. Ему всегда становилось как-то неловко от вопросов о прошлом.  
— Где-то во Франции, как мне рассказывали. Школа-пансион.  
— Во Франции, — повторил Джон, — Рассказывали? Ты не помнишь семь лет, проведенных в школе-интернате?  
Шерлок пожал плечами. Он абсолютно точно не хотел обсуждать это с Джоном, да и ни с кем, и едва ли понимал, что такого важного в прошлом.  
— Ты удалил это, — взгляд у Джона был… что ж, весьма примечательный. Он уставился на Шерлока с восхищением. Благоговейным страхом… Это обескураживало. — Твои родители, Майкрофт. Где они учились, Шерлок? — сейчас он стоял у кровати, его пальцы легко касались лица Шерлока. — Думай. Шерлок. Это важно.  
— Майкрофт ходил в одну школу со мной. Матушка училась в Шотландии, тоже какой-то пансион. Отец, — Шерлок нахмурился и замолчал. Он ведь знал это, разве нет? Было что-то еще, связанное с его отцом. — Не помню.  
— Целительница Барнс! — окликнул Джон, развернувшись.  
У двери появилась женщина в чудовищной униформе.  
— Мистер Ватсон, ну в самом деле, вся эта шумиха…  
— Имя Майкрофт Холмс говорит вам о чем-нибудь? — Джон не смотрел на Шерлока, но продолжал гладить его руку.  
— Мистер Холмс обеспечивает взаимодействие между маглами и магами. Проблемы? Должна ли я связаться с министерством?  
Но Джон рассмеялся. Нет — заплакал? Его плечи чуть дрожали. Он смахнул-таки слезу и вновь осел на стул. Шерлоку показалось, что тот еще увеличился в размере и стал более удобным. Возможно ли? “Алиса в стране чудес, — подумал он и закрыл глаза. Пальцы зудели. — Съешь меня”.  
— Свяжитесь с мистером Холмсом и скажите, что его брат в Мунго с Джоном Ватсоном. — проинструктировал Джон, продолжая смеяться. Только это был не совсем смех. Навязчивые звуки, в которых сквозило неверие.  
— Его брат? — целительница посмотрела на Шерлока округлившимися глазами. Шерлок чувствовал это, хотя сознательно игнорировал присутствие женщины.  
— Шерлок, взгляни на меня. — теперь Джон держал его за руку. — Бобатон?  
— Достаточно ужасной латыни, Джон. Не издевайся и над французским.  
Джон нахмурился, но сразу же расслабился и весело ухмыльнулся.  
— А… там, в проулке. Извини за это, — Джон крепко сжал его пальцы. — Ты все удалил, да? — тихо спросил он. — Послал магию на фиг?


	2. Chapter 2

Он остался один. Пришли двое пятнадцать минут назад — их бордовые униформы, расшитые золотом, больше походили на коронационные одеяния и совершенно не сочетались с желто-зелеными врачей и медсестер. И Джон ушел с ними, пообещав вернуться сразу же, как даст показания аврорам. Обычно показания подразумевают полицию. Следовательно, авроры и есть полиция.   
Шерлок попробовал было встать и последовать за Джоном, безуспешно, но потом напомнил себе, что надо еще вытянуть из Майкрофта все о невероятных “обезболивающих зельях четвертого класса”. А может третьего или пятого, смотря какие сильнее. Он закрыл глаза и попытался опять разобраться со всем этим.  
Ему пока не хватало информации: были ли это невероятные галлюцинации, вызванные препаратами, или мозговыносящее погружение на дно, контролируемое британским правительством.  
Единственное, что он готов был отбросить — объяснения Джона.  
Магия.   
И это проблема.   
Джону он доверял. Джона он любил. Джон был его лучшим другом, больше, чем лучшим другом. Его партнером, днем и ночью. И если Джон окажется частью этого балагана, если его дружба и любовь — лишь притворство, фальшивка, то вина его будет неоспорима. И Шерлок ничего не сможет поделать, кроме как удалить еще несколько лет своей жизни.  
Он не хотел судить по первому впечатлению. Верить, что Джон — часть мира, скрытого от него. И нанят Майкрофтом для защиты или слежки.  
Ты послал магию на фиг.   
Магия. Мир невозможного: фиолетовых автобусов, лечебных эликсиров, света ниоткуда, больниц без оборудования, лазеров, рвущих нервы и чуть не лишивших Джона руки.  
— Школа магии во Франции. Престижная, — Джон и правда плакал? — Какого хера, Шерлок? Что, черт возьми, случилось с тобой? Как ты смог удалить магию?  
Нет. Джон не знал. Не знал. Он был поражен, сам не свой: шок быстро сменялся то радостью, то опять неверием.  
Но Джона увели, Шерлок остался один.  
Дверь палаты вновь открылась, стали слышны голоса беседующих в коридоре.   
— Сюда, мистер Холмс. Прошу прощения, сэр. Мы не сразу смогли установить его личность, при нем не было палочки. Разумеется, мы связались с вами, как только узнали.  
Майкрофт, выглядящий как самый обычный Майкрофт — надменный, непреклонный, ни капли не смущенный, — молча подошел к кровати и замер, рассматривая его. Шерлок закрыл глаза.  
— Так-так-так. Совсем не такого утреннего звонка я ожидал.   
Шерлок открыл глаза и уставился в потолок.   
— Что это за место? — его голос звучал устало и незаинтересованно. Любой другой решил бы, что он просто поддерживает разговор.  
— Это, — стоящий у кровати деревянный стул чуть скрипнул, когда Майкрофт уселся на него. — Мунго. Больница.  
— Основатель и покровитель Глазго, — Шерлок сказал это скорее для себя. — Тогда… Мы в Глазго?  
— В Лондоне, Шерлок.  
Руки его не слушались, так что Шерлок представил, как сводит ладони у подбородка в излюбленном жесте.  
— Почему я здесь?  
— Вполне очевидно, раз мы в больнице. На тебя напали. Ранили.  
— Почему я здесь, а не в Бартсе? — Шерлок прищурился. Он ненавидел подобное. Чувствовать себя уязвимым. Не знать. Не понимать. Сомневаться в Джоне.  
— В больнице святого Мунго лечат… телесные повреждения, подобные тем, которые получил ты.  
— Магические ранения. У меня галлюцинации?  
— Нет, не в этот раз, — Майкрофт был вполне спокоен.  
Некоторое время они оба молчали. Шерлок, наконец, коснулся одним указательным пальцем другого, но, возможно, это было лишь его воображение, а не реальность.  
— Так существует или нет тот фиолетовый автобус, появившийся словно прямо из воздуха, стоило мне позвать на помощь?   
— Существует.  
Голова Шерлока все еще была тяжелой, достаточно приятная ватная тяжесть, но он повернул ее набок и уставился на Майкрофта.  
— Джон сказал, я призвал его.  
— Ры… — Майкрофт едва не подавился словом. — Этот автобус можно только призвать.  
Майкрофт подвинул стул на сантиметр-другой. Вид у него был серьезный, очень серьезный. А такой Майкрофт Шерлоку не нравился столь же сильно, как и саркастичный Майкрофт. Нет. Не не нравился. Шерлок его терпеть не мог.  
— Шерлок, ты знал когда-то этот мир. Мир, в котором все произошедшее имеет смысл. И ты неосторожно вновь ввалился в него. Так и должно было произойти, рано или поздно, ведь появился Джон Ватсон, но я не представлял, что все случится подобным образом, что на тебя нападут. Разумеется, я подстраховался, но…   
— Я знал когда-то этот мир? — вопрос прозвучал вызывающе. Они, не мигая, уставились друг на друга. — Значит, Джон был прав.  
— Ты все стер, — признал Майкрофт. — Несколько лет назад, когда тебе было двадцать. Мамуля согласилась, ведь ты… — он нахмурился. — решила, ты будешь счастлив, реализован в мире маглов, как и она, если ничто не отвлечет тебя.  
— Маглов?   
— Маглов. Тех, кто родился без… Кто не может… — несвойственные Майкрофту сложности с подбором слов и раздражали, и тревожили Шерлока. — Отец — магл.   
— А матушка… нет?   
— Нет. Она совершенно другая. Но она фактически жила среди маглов с тех пор, как вышла замуж. Ты знал об этом, Шерлок. Ты рос с этим. Ты превос…   
— И Джон? — прервал Шерлок. Конечно, он превосходен. Он был лучшим во всем. Почти во всем. Что имело для него значение.  
Майкрофт вздохнул. Он немного отклонился назад и постучал пальцами по ноге.  
— Да. Это все усложняет, ведь так? Он маглорожденный, как и Мамуля, но по собственной воле отгородился от… этого мира. Когда вы съехались, я, разумеется, проверил его по каналам в обоих министерствах и раскрыл этот маленький секрет. Он всегда носил с собой п... — Майкрофт издал смешной звук и выглядел недовольным. — принадлежащее ему оружие, но до сегодняшнего дня я не верил, что он когда-либо использует… его… в твоем присутствии. Или вообще когда-либо пустит в ход.  
Шерлок вспомнил лежащего бесформенной кучей Джона, деревяшку, которую тот так и продолжал обхватывать пальцами, и вновь почувствовал отчаяние и безысходность.  
— Что это? Палочка?  
Майкрофт кивнул. Резко и не очень изящно.  
Палочка. Магл. Зелье. Круциатус. Ночной рыцарь. Магия. Аврор. Слова запомнились сами, пусть все еще непривычные. Но мысли уже неслись дальше. Майкрофт подозрителен. Он не хотел полагаться на него. Не верил ему.  
— Почему? Почему я все стер?  
Майкрофт помолчал, размышляя над ответом.  
— Слишком просто. Ненаучно. Тебе не приходилось думать, напрягаться, решать. Ты ненавидел эти костыли, хотел преуспеть за счет собственных качеств.  
Шерлок задумался. В словах Майкрофта была правда, но этого недостаточно.  
— И?  
Майкрофт нахмурился, похоже, чувствовал он себя неуютно.   
— Ты сходил с ума, Шерлок, не мог совместить оба мира. Думаю, ты можешь понять, что это значит.  
Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга. Как ни странно, но Шерлок отвел взгляд первым.  
Он не представлял, на что еще способна магия. Не до конца.   
— Я стер магию, — повторил он. — Поэтому я не помню школу?   
— Ты семь лет обучался в особой академии во Франции, — Майкрофт помолчал. — Знаю, это должно быть тяжело. Ты когда-нибудь пытался восстановить удаленное?   
— Я стираю, когда мне не хватает места, Майкрофт, или если не хочу помнить.  
— Вероятно, так оно и есть. Однако ты сейчас другой, стал старше, — Майкрофт усмехнулся, грубо и неприятно. — Осмелюсь сказать — повзрослел, — он чуть наклонил голову и уставился на Шерлока, словно тот был любопытным типом, кем угодно, но не любимым братом. — Всё изменилось.  
— Намекаешь на Джона?   
— Джентльмены? Можно?  
Майкрофт обернулся и быстро встал, когда в комнату вошел мужчина. Столь нехарактерное поведение Майкрофта и его почтительность по отношению к незнакомцу заинтересовали Шерлока.   
Примерно его возраста, женат, есть дети, минимум — двое, собака, кошка. Нет, две кошки. Уверен в себе. Лондон — Суррей, судя по акценту. Бордовая… мантия? По размеру. Ботинки изрядно стоптаны. Атлетическое телосложение. Оказывает влияние, но без лишнего шума. Чрезвычайно дальновидный. Запоминающиеся зеленые глаза, из чего сделаны корректирующие линзы очков Шерлок не смог распознать. Шрам на лбу: не по центру, неровный.   
— Мистер Поттер. Спасибо, что пришли, — Майкрофт закрыл за ним дверь, — Мой брат Шерлок. Шерлок, это Гарри Поттер, старший следователь ОМП.  
— ОМП?  
— А, ну конечно. Прошу прощения. Департамент обеспечения магического правопорядка, — пояснил Поттер.  
Руки Шерлока все еще лежали у него на животе, но ему удалось коснуться одним большим пальцем другого.  
— Вы ведь читали дело моего брата? — заговорил Майкрофт.   
Поттер кивнул.  
— Несколько лет назад сам себя умышленно обливейтил, хотел забыть о том, что он волшебник и о нашем мире. У него это получилось, он достаточно успешно вписался в мир маглов.  
Шерлок обработал эту фразу. Умышленно обливейтил.  
Майкрофт усмехнулся.  
— Хорошо вписался, да. Но он вовсе не обычный магл.   
— Это семейная черта, — невозмутимо заметил Шерлок.   
Поттер улыбнулся ему.   
— Должен заметить, был момент, когда я хотел сделать то же самое, — признался он. Вышло это откровенно и бесцеремонно. Поттер уселся на стул, которого точно раньше не было в комнате, и повернулся к Шерлоку. — Я только что разговаривал с Джоном Ватсоном. Он оказался трудным пациентом, достаточно бурно сопротивлялся, когда его доставили, пытался послать к черту Мунго и отправить вас в Бартс. Его сильно удивило, что мужчина, рядом с которым он прожил три года, волшебник.  
— Меня тоже, — прошептал Шерлок.   
— Думаю, — с улыбкой заметил Поттер, — у вас еще будет достаточно времени, чтобы обсудить это, когда вы вернетесь домой.   
Домой. Шерлок ликующе посмотрел на Майкрофта, но тот смотрел исключительно на Поттера. Смотрел. Нет. Это вообще возможно, чтобы Майкрофт Холмс благоговел перед знаменитостью?  
Допрос не продолжался и пяти минут. Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив не видел, кто напал на них, не способен был повторить прозвучавшие заклинания, мог лишь описать цвет вспышек и свои собственные ощущения. Как предположил Поттер, это не было нападение конкретно на них. Они просто оказались не в то время, не в том месте и были ошибочно приняты за маглов.  
— Совпадение? — поинтересовался Шерлок.  
Поттер отвлекся от старомодного блокнота, в котором делал записи. Он посмотрел на Шерлока и покачал головой.  
— Я не верю в совпадения, мистер Холмс. Но я понял, что верю в провидение. Видимо… Что ж, видимо, пора вам вернуться к магии.   
— И давно пора, — вклинился Майкрофт.  
— Спасибо, — Поттер встал и махнул рукой в сторону стула. Шерлок заметил палочку, кончик которой мелькнул над его пальцами. Стул завертелся и с легким хлопком исчез. — И добро пожаловать обратно, мистер Холмс. Вы появились в удачный момент. Несмотря на случившееся с вами и Джоном, обстановка сейчас более спокойная. Вы могли бы дать нам еще один шанс.  
— Нет, если придется еще больше общаться с братом, — ответ прозвучал грубо, но Шерлоку было все равно.  
Поттер рассмеялся.   
— Он просто делает свою работу. И, вероятно, ему досталась самая сложная должность в Министерстве. — он кивнул Майкрофту, а затем вновь повернулся к Шерлоку. — Удачи с Джоном. Было здорово снова увидеть его. Я рад, что он счастлив.  
— Он знает Джона, — протянул Шерлок, как только за Поттером захлопнулась дверь. — Откуда?  
— Учились вместе. Джон на несколько лет старше, но да, они были знакомы. Можно сказать, приятельствовали. А шурин Поттера был лучшим другом Джона в Хогвартсе.  
— Ты много знаешь о прошлом Джона.   
— Разумеется. Это моя обязанность, Шерлок. И я не собираюсь оправдываться.  
— И Джон понятия не имел, ни малейшего, о тебе.  
— Как уже было сказано, Джон отстранился от всего, связанного с магией. Примерно тогда же, когда и ты, на самом деле. Разумеется, он избрал не столь драматичный способ, — он замолчал, а Шерлок старательно пытался игнорировать его пронизывающий взгляд. Майкрофт сам склонен к гребаной драме. — Была война: ужасная, жестокая. Джон не просто ветеран афганской войны.  
Шерлок резко повернул голову. Или попытался, ведь это больше напоминало ленивое перекатывание на бок.   
— Прекрати играть словами, Майкрофт. Говори, что ты имеешь в виду.   
Майкрофт придвинулся чуть ближе. Он выставил вперед свой неизменный зонт, одной рукой держась за рукоятку, а второй обхватив основной остов посередине. Резким движением он выдернул рукоятку, и обнажился изрезанный кусок дерева. Кончиком палочки он очертил в воздухе круг — и появилась тяжелая книга. Майкрофт спокойно подхватил ее.  
— Нелепо. Я не могу говорить об этом с ним, но, очевидно, могу делать это перед ним, — пробормотал он себе под нос и вздохнул. — За семьей Джона охотились, его родителей пытали и убили. Он был в этой битве до конца, но ушел на следующий же день, навсегда. Он не рассказывает о войне, о прошлой жизни, об учебе в… школе-пансионе и никогда больше не встречался со своими бывшими друзьями и коллегами, — Майкрофт положил книгу на кровать рядом с Шерлоком. — Это достаточно точный трактат о той войне. Тебе будет интересно почитать.  
Шерлок знал, что родители Джона мертвы. Но так и не удосужился спросить, когда это случилось. Или как. Он почувствовал смутную тревогу. Вина? Понимание, спокойное и уверенное, что партнеры должны знать подобное.   
Шерлок, привыкший не обращать внимания на эмоции, отмахнулся и от этой. И уставился на рукоятку зонта. Книгу он проигнорировал.  
— Твоя… палочка? — он заставил себя использовать это слово. Смешно.  
— Размышляешь, где твоя? — отозвался Майкрофт, возвращая рукоятку на место.   
Конечно Шерлоку было интересно, где. Разумеется, он хотел творить подобное с книгами. Желание, буквально непреодолимое желание выхватить палочку у Майкрофта раздражало. Если бы только руки слушались его.   
— Вовсе нет.   
— Лжец, — прозвучало это почти нежно. — Она у матушки, Шерлок. Ты не доверил ее мне.


	3. Chapter 3

Шерлок не ожидал, что Джон оставит его одного надолго, тем более после случившегося. Но тот не последовал за ним, по крайней мере — сразу. Так что Шерлок избавился от ботинок и, все так же вцепившись в Белфаст, упал на кровать, на сторону Джона.  
Подушка пахла знакомо и обнадеживающе, и он невольно задумался о том, насколько же хорошо, как ему казалось, он изучил Джона, его доброе сердце и твердую руку.  
Как так получилось, что он совсем не знает Джона.  
И дело не только в этой магии. Она его позабавила, правда. Майкрофт, размахивающий зонтиком. Эти нелепые одеяния медиков и блюстителей порядка. Больные, транспортируемые по воздуху, а не на каталках. Телепортация из больничной палаты.  
Джон, способный на подобный трюк.  
Магия. Игнорирующая законы физики. Нарушающая все научные принципы, лежащие в основе привычного ему мира.  
Этому должно быть какое-то объяснение.  
Но объяснения не было. Иначе он нашел бы его еще тогда, в свои двадцать. Он знал себя сегодняшнего, и вряд ли он был другим в подростковом возрасте. Как там сказал Майкрофт?  
Ты сходил с ума. Ты не мог совместить два мира.  
Он потер глаза, с тоской осознавая, полностью понимая, почему оставил все в прошлом.  
Шерлок сел и уставился на дверь: медная рукоятка, его любимый халат, висящий на крючке, халат Джона на соседнем, поношенный и удобный. По халатам легко считывалось, насколько они близки. Они не только вместе жили в одной квартире, не только вместе следовали за приключениями. И пока не пришли вот к этому, совместной кровати, совместной жизни, они много кружили и часто спешили.  
— Джон!  
Если Шерлок и добивался вопросительности в интонации, то явно не преуспел. Это была не просьба, а настоятельное требование.  
Он услышал неспешные шаги: Джон подошел к двери и остановился  
Шерлок медленно досчитал до четырех, прежде чем ручка повернулась.  
Джон открыл дверь, но не пересек порог.  
Он успел снять свой треклятый свитер и порванную рубашку, И вот такой, в майке и брюках, “руки в боки”, выглядел совершенно как Джон, которого он знал. Его лучший друг. Его любовник. Он не выглядел другим, чтобы Шерлок не чувствовал.  
— Это трудно, — начал Шерлок. когда молчание затянулось.  
— Расскажи мне, — Джон вошел в комнату, — Шерлок…  
— Мне нужно увидеть. Понять, — он рассеянно махнул рукой, не указывая ни на что конкретно. — От чего я отказался.  
И вновь молчание. Лишь чуть разомкнувшиеся губы.  
— Сделай что-нибудь, Джон, — Шерлок не понял, отчего так кольнуло в  
сердце, — Покажи мне.  
— Ладно. Хорошо, — Джон знакомо улыбнулся. Покорный. Успокаивающий. Готовый все исправить, пусть и за свой счет.  
Шерлок наблюдал за Джоном, медленно достающим из своего кармана узкую деревяшку. Вытянутую, но не совсем правильной формы, как ветка, сохранившая свои естественные очертания, но над которой поработали, отполировали. И ветка эта была значительно длиннее кармана. Джон стоял и смотрел на нее, — на палочку, палочку! — затем вздохнул, резко дернул головой, кивнул и уставился на Шерлока.  
— Ладно, — начал он. Еще один вздох сквозь полуоткрытый рот. Он нервничал. Но нет, не потому, что Шерлок был рядом. Из-за чего-то еще. — Палочка всего лишь проводник. Магия внутри волшебника. Она часть тебя, — он взмахнул, — Люмос! — и кончик палочки загорелся. Джон опустил вторую руку, и свет стал ярче. Он поводил палочкой по воздуху, а Шерлок не отрываясь следил за яркой точкой. Невозможно было сказать, что светится — сама палочка или воздух вокруг нее.  
— Нокс.  
И она погасла. Шерлок моргнул. Сощурился. И нахмурился.  
Информация. Ему нужно больше информации.  
— Что еще ты можешь?  
— Тебе это понравится, — Джон направил палочку стол. — Алохомора.  
Шерлок услышал, как щелкнул замок. Джон подошел и выдвинул ящик. Всегда закрытый на ключ ящик, в котором Шерлок держал свой пистолет.  
Он посмотрел Джону в глаза и спросил очень тихо, почти шепотом:  
— Что еще?  
Но Джон покачал головой.  
— Заклинания, — он уставился на свою палочку и не смотрел на Шерлока. Избегал его взгляда. — В школе нас обучали словам, заклинаниям, и движениям кисти. Большинство детей получают свои палочки в одиннадцать лет, перед тем как отправиться в школу. В отношении несовершеннолетних и их магии действует куча запретов.  
Он подошел и сел на кровать рядом с Шерлоком.  
— Сама палочка представляет собой комбинацию древесины и сердцевины из магического материала. Люди, изучающие их, утверждают, что эти сочетания индивидуальны для волшебников и типов магии. Моя из кедра и сердечной жилы дракона, одиннадцать дюймов.  
Джон удивил Шерлока, когда вложил палочку ему в руки. Она была поразительно теплой и тяжелой, чуждой, но знакомой. Ему не с чем было сравнить, но он сжал ее так же, как это делал Джон, и подумал, что, вероятно — всего лишь вероятно, — все удаленное можно вернуть одним простым взмахом.  
Но он не сделал это движение.  
Он провел большим пальцем по старой древесине. Кедр. Мягкая порода. С интересной текстурой. То, что он сначала принял за трещину, оказалось вертикальной полоской более светлой древесины. Он покрутил палочку, изучая. Одновременно и оружие, и поддержка.  
Неидеальная красота. Скрытая сила.  
Как и ее владелец, эта палочка поражала жесткой сердцевиной.  
Он посмотрел на Джона.  
— Дракон? — Шерлок заставил себя вернуть палочку: передал ее обратно Джону и покачал головой.  
— Ну да, — плечи Джона поникли, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, очень медленно. Затем выпрямился и устроился на кровати поудобней, повернувшись лицом к Шерлоку. — Послушай. Я не смог бы объяснить тебе магию будь у меня и сто лет на это. Она просто есть, как и другие невозможные вещи вроде драконов, почтовых сов и водяных. Я знаю, чем она была для меня, и почему я ушел. Но я не знаю, что она значила для тебя, и по какой причине ты все стер. Как не противно это говорить, но, думаю, Майкрофт может помочь тебе.  
Шерлок согнул ноги, обхватил их руками и уперся подбородком в колени. Он чувствовал себя потерянным, словно в его шкуре был кто-то другой. Ему хотелось, очень хотелось, вновь коснуться палочки. Вместо этого он уставился в окно.  
Магия была для него подобно наркотику? Соблазнительной? Ошеломительной? Отупляющей?  
Вызвала привыкание?  
— Кто атаковал нас? — поинтересовался он, все так же продолжая смотреть в окно. Ночь была тихой, безлунной. Сколько же времени прошло с момента атаки. Несколько часов? Он, пытаясь не обращать внимания на вновь появившуюся боль в костях, подвинулся неловко. И почувствовал, как рядом с ним напрягся Джон.  
— Представители новой группировки плохих парней, — в голосе Джона явно слышалось отвращение.— По всей видимости, это их называют Охотниками на маглов. Волшебники, которые ненавидят маглов и развлекаются нападениями, пытками, а иногда и убийствами.  
— А заклинание, — Шерлок вытянул руки вперед и сцепил пальцы, — Круцио?  
— О, боже, Шерлок. Это не то, о чем ты легко забудешь, да? — Джон дернул плечом, и Шерлок нахмурился, вспомнив об Афганистане. — Круцио используют, чтобы причинить мучительную боль. Оно даже может вызвать преждевременное старение и слабоумие, если находится под ним достаточно долго. Одно из трех непростительных. Кто бы ни использовал его, он окажется в тюрьме.  
— Если поймают.  
— Уже, — тихо ответил Джон.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него удивленно.  
— Во время допроса я не заметил признаков того, что кто-то арестован.  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Уверен, от тебя им нужно только подтверждение моих слов.  
Джон сказал, что из-за этого заклинания можно сойти с ума. Вероятно, его пытали слишком долго и большая часть событий последней, ужасной ночи — лишь плод его воображения.  
Сломан. Даже подумать об этом страшно.  
— Судя по всему, нарушающие закон в твоем мире ничем не отличаются от всех остальных преступников. Нападают на слабых, преследуют тех, кто не такой, как остальные.  
— Только то, что я помню о нем, а ты — нет, не означает, что этот мир мой и не имеет к тебе никакого отношения.  
Шерлок нахмурился. Джон был прав.  
— А еще два?  
— Два? — Джон прошелся большим пальцем по основанию палочки.  
— Кажется, ты назвал их непростительными.  
— А. Убивающее и Империо, заклинание, которое заставляет повиноваться, делать то, что не хочешь.  
Шерлок предполагал подобное.  
— Контроль над разумом.  
— Чаще всего его используют, чтобы совершать преступления чужими руками. Не самые приятные ощущения, уж поверь, — Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон потянулся вперед и положил палочку на тумбочку рядом с кроватью. Ему только показалось или Джон действительно не хотел выпускать ее из рук? — Гарри Поттер справляется. Имею в виду, может сопротивляться Империо. Не многие на это способны. И он единственный волшебник, сумевший выжить после Убивающего.  
Шерлок вспомнил мужчину в бордовой мантии.  
— Аврор, — он произнес непривычное слово с осторожностью, так же, как это сделал Майкрофт там, в больнице. Его взгляд остановился на прикроватных часах и палочке, лежащей рядом. Он столького не знал, так много вопросов крутилось в голове, столько разрозненной информации. И эта странная отрешенность, словно от наркотиков.  
Он долго смотрел на Джона.  
— Майкрофт был с ним другим, почтительным.  
Джон улыбаясь покачал головой.  
— Там, конечно, была целая история. Но ты, надеюсь, не будешь возражать, если услышишь ее не сегодня.  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Майкрофт упомянул войну.  
Джон напрягся. И это никак нельзя было не заметить.  
— Потому ты и ушел. По крайней мере, одна из причин.  
— Знаешь, с последствиями войны еще не до конца справились. Майкрофт, — Джон улегся на кровать и положил под голову подушку, — Черт, Шерлок. Я свыкся с тем, что в мире маглов мне ничего не утаить от Майкрофта и доставучего британского правительства. Но, черт. В обоих министерствах. Мне всегда казалось, что он лишь производит впечатление столь важной шишки. Очевидно, я ошибся.  
— Он самодовольный индюк, та еще заноза и…  
— Знаю, Шерлок, знаю. Я просто был удивлен. Очень удивлен. Трудно поверить. Поверить, что ты волшебник... Что Майкрофт работает в обоих министерствах. Что он знал обо мне все и даже не удосужился об этом рассказать кому-либо из нас.  
— Верится с трудом, и говорю я это неохотно, но, думаю, он выполнял мое пожелание, — Шерлок порылся в воспоминаниях, отложенных, но не стертых,— Он не причастен к твоему появлению, к тому, что мы съехались. Это была случайность. Может, и нет. Но кто ты такой — он понял сразу, учитывая, что вскоре тебя похитил. Устроил проверку.  
— Знаю, — Джон потянул Шерлока за руку и не отступил, пока тот не сдался и не растянулся на кровати рядом с ним. Они лежали бок о бок, уставившись в потолок. — Что ты теперь собираешься делать?  
— Навещу матушку, — Шерлок попытался улыбнуться. — Могу я спросить?  
Джон фыркнул.  
— Раньше тебе никогда не требовалось разрешение. — он сжал ладонь Шерлока. Обычная рука обычного Джона. Ничего загадочного, скрытного, затаившегося в этом знакомом прикосновении не было.  
— Ты всегда носишь с собой палочку?  
— Только когда мы расследуем вместе, — Джон придвинулся ближе и погладил кончиками пальцев щеку Шерлока. Он в ответ повернул голову и поцеловал ладонь Джона, — Просто до сегодняшнего дня не было повода ее доставать.  
— Последний раз ты использовал ее в?..   
— В девяносто восьмом.  
— В девяносто восьмом, — повторил Шерлок. Он буквально чувствовал, как коротят нервные импульсы у него в голове, — Ты носишь палочку, искренне желая защитить меня, если вдруг против нас - против меня - будет использована магия. Это маловероятно. Было маловероятным.  
— И? — Джон улыбнулся. Он не стыдился их любви. И не собирался оправдываться за свое беззаветное служение.  
Шерлок приподнялся на локте и пристально посмотрел на Джона, изучая его. И Джон, привычный к подобному, позволил это, лишь вытянул руку и пригладил выбившуюся прядку волос.  
— Ты не делал этого… раньше.  
— Нет, не делал, не так ли? — и снова у него было это выражение лица. По которому с уверенностью можно было сказать, что он все расскажет о своих мотивах, объяснит, если Шерлок задаст правильные вопросы.  
— Мне нужно знать, Джон. Это важно.  
Джон внимательно разглядывал его лицо. Шерлок почувствовал себя муравьем под увеличительным стеклом. На секунду мелькнула мысль, а не смог ли тот что-то подсмотреть в Чертогах.  
— Когда ты вернулся, когда все улеглось после твоего воскрешения, после Мэри, когда все закончилось… здесь, — он махнул рукой в сторону кровати, — тогда я и решил, что она мне нужна. Я не мог оставить все на волю случая, больше — нет. Ведь иначе не все возможности были бы использованы, А я не уверен, что смогу выжить, если потеряю тебя, зная, что был способен еще что-то сделать. Предотвратить. И я послал за ней.  
— Ты послал за ней, — повторил Шерлок, обдумывая, — Ты отдал ее кому-то на сохранение.  
— Да. Тому, кому я доверял. Тогда я думал, что завязал с магией, но оставил себе эту лазейку. Мне потребовалось больше десяти лет, но это был правильный выбор в правильное время.  
— Я не знаю, как жить с этим, — Шерлок опустил голову и уткнулся в приятно теплое плечо Джона. Тот замялся на мгновение.  
— Полагаю, ты можешь снова все удалить, — Джон погладил Шерлока по шее, чуть взъерошив мягкие локоны.  
— Не уверен, что я этого хочу.  
— Поговори с матерью, с Майкрофтом, — тон Джона был мягок, но настойчив. Он немного подвинулся, чтобы Шерлоку было удобней. Тот поднял руку и коснулся покрытого шрамами плеча Джона.  
— Итак. Афганистан?  
— Да, — Джон еще чуть сместился. — Предпочитаю оружие, оставляющие следы. Наглядное напоминание.  
Он крепче обнял Шерлока и принялся целовать его подбородок. И рассмеялся; раскатисто и резко, все еще не веря.  
— Боже, Шерлок. Ты — волшебник.  
Он покрыл легкими поцелуями скулу Шерлока. Тот повернул голову и посмотрел Джону в глаза.  
— Бывший волшебник, вероятно. Это что-то меняет?  
Между нами. Для нас.  
— Нет, — Джон коснулся губами уголка его рта, и Шерлок охотно уступил, когда тот перекатился на него и углубил поцелуй. — Да, боже, да, — Джон вновь рассмеялся, но более легко и радостно, — Волшебники редки. В среднем в Англии рождается где-то сорок-пятьдесят магов в год. Но бывшие волшебники — их не больше десятка на всю страну.  
— И все же, вот они мы.  
Джон усмехнулся  
— Совпадение?  
Шерлок и правда рассмеялся. Джон снова поцеловал его и лег рядом, прижавшись плотнее, положил руку ему на талию.  
— Тебе лучше поспать. Когда обезболивающее зелье прекратит действовать, ты почувствуешь все последствия этого заклинания.  
Шерлок был уверен, что не сможет уснуть, но задремал, а проснулся уже утром, рядом с мерно посапывающим Джон. Белфаст свисал со спинки стула, а вот палочки нигде не было.


	4. Chapter 4

Ему понадобилась неделя.  
Неделя на раздумья и исследования, прежде чем ехать к матери.  
— Я не могу сказать почему, я ведь уже говорил, — настойчиво повторил Майкрофт, пока они кружили вокруг этой темы, по-прежнему не касаясь того, что было действительно важно.  
— Он дал что-то вроде клятвы, — сказал Джон. Это произошло на следующее утро, как раз после завтрака. Майкрофт просто появился в гостиной, вместо того, чтобы как нормальный человек постучать в дверь. Очевидно, решил теперь не церемониться.   
— Не смей так делать! — возмутился Шерлок. — Стучи! Входи через дверь! Правила не изменились, Майкрофт! Я могу опять все удалить! Если люди появлялись прямо в моей спальне или библиотеке, то ничего удивительного, что я так поступил.  
Майкрофт полностью проигнорировал эту эскападу, упомянул дымоход и озаботился приготовлением чаем. Чай не приплыл по воздуху из их кухни, а появился над кофейным столиком вместе с вращающимся подносом, заставленным первосортными пирожными.  
— Обет? — теперь Шерлок вновь смотрел на Джона.  
— Магический Обет. Или он под Фиделиусом, это защитные чары. Помогают сохранить все в секрете. Правда, Шерлок. Не могу поверить, что я говорю это о Майкрофте, но не наседай так на него. Если он под Фиделиусом, то не может рассказать тебе. И никому. Если принес Непреложный Обет — вполне вероятно, проболташись — умрет.  
Майкрофт сделал глоток чая.  
Шерлок наблюдал. Он начинал ненавидеть Майкрофта-мага сильнее, чем надменного Майкрофта-магла.  
А еще ему стало нравиться слово магл.  
Джон продолжил говорить, работая за компьютером.  
— Думаю, ты все же заставил его поклясться тебе Непреложным Обетом, а потом обливейтил себя, — он оторвался от экрана и тепло улыбнулся Шерлоку. Той теплой улыбкой, которая предназначалась только Шерлоку, и никому другому. И он ненавидел Майкрофта за то, что тот видел это. — Извини, удалил, — он взглянул на старшего Холмса. Шерлок подозревал, что Джон наслаждался этим, был рад возможности оказаться на равных с Майкрофтом Холмсом. — Возможно, пообещал никогда не рассказывать тебе о магии и магическом мире, если только ты не спросишь его напрямую. Я прав?  
Майкрофт поморщился.   
Высокомерный и маг. Ужасное сочетание. Не исключено, из-за Майкрофта он и оставил этот занимательный, поразительный…  
— Вероятно, были и другие договоренности. Подозреваю, Непреложный Обет между Майкрофтом и Шерлоком Холмсами включал в себя несколько страниц оговорок и ограничений. Ты мог и волшебника-юриста нанять.  
Шерлока порадовало, как напрягся при этих словах Майкрофт, но еще более приятна ему была уверенность, с которой говорил Джон.  
— Главное, Шерлок, задать правильный вопрос. Начни с простых, чтобы определить границы наложенных заклятием запретов.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, это совершенно нелогично? — этим утром он расспрашивал про палочку Джона, не особо охотно, и тот спокойно открыл нижний ящик тумбочки, где и хранил ее. Полностью убедившись, что воспоминания предыдущего дня не были галлюцинациями, вызванными лекарствами или травмой, Шерлок решил временно поверить в происходящее и собрать столько новой информации, сколько сможет.  
И уже начал этим заниматься.  
— Майкрофт, Джон прав? Ты совершил это нечто, непреложный обет, для меня?  
— Шерлок, Непреложный Обет — не нечто. Это серьезный ритуал, обязательство. И да.  
Шерлок искоса посмотрел на Джона. Тот выглядел довольным.  
— Хорошее начало. Продолжай.  
Следующие вопросы Шерлока были неожиданными.  
— Я сам решил стереть ту часть моей жизни? Мне кто-нибудь помогал? Ты?  
Похоже, Майкрофта сильно смутило прозвучавшее, и Джон, покачав головой, хлопнул крышкой ноутбука.   
— Шерлок, он не обязан находиться здесь, выслушивать тебя или поддерживать. Это не допрос. И по одному за раз.  
— Отлично. — Шерлок элегантно раскинулся в кресле, закинув на него ноги. — Я сделал это?  
— Да.  
— Ты пытался меня отговорить?  
— Разумеется, пытался. Все могло закончиться совершенно ужасно. И остальным — мне, матушке, отцу, — пришлось бы впредь общаться с тобой по-другому.  
— Но ты помог мне. — утверждение, не вопрос.  
Майкрофт не произнес ни слова. Братья смотрели друг на друга, пока Майкрофт резко не кивнул.  
— Ты не участвовал, но был рядом.  
— Я не понимаю, как подобные вопросы…  
— До этого я что-нибудь… стирал? — он так давно занимался этим, что сейчас не требовалось никаких усилий. И он не помнил, как все началось. Или почему.  
— Ты практиковался. В мелочах.  
— На себе?  
— Шерлок, когда у тебя день рождения?  
— Не представляю. Джон напоминает.  
Майкрофт натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Ты не смог ответить, когда Джон впервые спросил тебя об этом. Ему пришлось написать мне.  
— Я удалил воспоминания о дате своего рождения? Какая самоотверженность. Совсем на меня не похоже.  
— Ты экспериментировал.   
— А, — это Шерлок мог понять.   
— Когда собираешься навестить мамулю?  
Шерлок скрестил ноги и запрокинул голову, перегнувшись через ручку кресла. Так он мог видеть Джона вверх ногами. Тот опять что-то деловито печатал.   
— Я пока думаю. Ты ей уже рассказал?   
Он успел медленно досчитать до трех, прежде чем Майкрофт ответил.   
— Нет. Мне следует?  
— Не стоит. Я хотел бы удивить ее. Она знает о Джоне?  
Джон перестал печатать. Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как тот повернул голову и уставился на Майкрофта.  
— Ну же, Майкрофт, признай. Она в курсе, — Шерлок продолжал смотреть, а Джон вновь принялся стучать по клавиатуре.  
— Она знает, — Майкрофт встал. — Извести меня, когда поговоришь с ней. Нам есть что обсудить, когда ты с этим определишься.  
Шерлок указал на дверь.  
— Уйди как магл, Майкрофт.  
— Я хотел бы знать и ваше решение, Джон,— Майкрофт, уже коснувшийся дверной ручки, обернулся. — Уверен, вы, по крайней мере, понимаете, что возможности нашего наблюдения будут зависеть от степени вашей… активности. Вероятно, вы могли бы взять на себя труд и объяснить некоторые вещи моему брату. Начните, допустим, с того, почему вы отправились прямиком с одной войны на другую.  
— Это не могло быть “прямиком”, — заметил Шерлок, когда за Майкрофтом закрылась дверь. — Сначала университет, интенсивный курс для получения медицинского диплома, и только потом Афганистан. Что он хотел сказать этими своими возможностями наблюдения?  
— Электроника и магия плохо сосуществуют, — нахмурившись, Джон уставился на дверь. — Ты, должно быть, заметил слабую освещенность в Мунго.  
Должно быть? Шерлок сощурился. Все это так… сбивало с толку. Однако несовместимость магии и камер наблюдения определенно сулила многое.  
Шерлок выпрямился в кресле и поднялся. Он уставился на позабытый чайный сервиз, затем нагнулся и взял чашку, внимательно осмотрел ее и поставил на стол. По всем внешним признакам она была тем, чем и казалась — чайной чашкой из высококачественного фарфора. Он налил немного чая и отхлебнул. Совершенно обычный чай. Нет, не обычный. Превосходный. Чай, который обычно пил Майкрофт. Он взял весь сервиз и перенес на стол, уселся напротив Джона и продолжил свое исследование, откусив кусочек печенья и тут же выплюнув его.   
— Ревень!   
Джон печатал все медленнее, пока и вовсе не бросил притворяться, что работает над блогом.  
— А ты так можешь? — поинтересовался Шерлок, разглядывая осколки блюдца, которое он уронил на столешницу.  
— Конечно. Я превосходно бью фарфор.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него.   
— А, ты о чае. С одной чашкой справлюсь, но не с целым сервизом. Возможно, если попробую — все получится, но, скорее всего, фарфор будет разномастный. Я никогда не был хорош в показухе.  
— А в чем тогда? — Шерлок разглядывал Джона через овал ручки чайной кружки.  
Разумеется, и так понятно. Вряд ли у Джона раньше были другие сильные стороны.  
Джон помедлил с ответом.   
— Превосходно целюсь.  
Он выдержал взгляд Шерлока, сохранив, старательно, безучастное выражение лица.  
— Бесстрашный. Хладнокровный. Невозмутимый, когда на тебя наседают. Невероятно преданный. Терпеливый. Ты себя недооцениваешь, Джон. Как всегда.  
— Я все такой же, каким и был, Шерлок. Не магия сделала меня мной.  
— Майкрофт упомянул эту войну уже дважды, — Шерлок вдруг вспомнил о книге, которую Майкрофт дал ему вчера в больнице. И которую он забрал с собой, когда уходил вместе с Джоном.  
Джон посмотрел на свой ноутбук, но даже и пальцем не шевельнул, не попытался сделать вид, что печатает. Взгляд его был хмур.  
— Война — всегда война. Магловская или магическая. На самом деле, никто не выигрывает.  
Шерлок потянулся и захлопнул крышку ноутбука.  
— Майкрофт принес книгу, — сказал он тихо, — но я предпочитаю, чтобы ты рассказал мне, — “прежде, чем я загляну в нее”.   
Разумеется, он прочитает ее независимо от того, что услышит от Джона. Он взял Джона за руку. Нехарактерный для него жест. Шерлок не был склонен к подобным выражениям своих чувств, даже наедине. Джон чуть сжал пальцы.  
— Майкрофт дал тебе книгу о войне? — определенно, он был удивлен. Джон поджал губы, отвел взгляд, пытаясь справиться со своим волнением. Разве он не понимал — Шерлок распознает любую эмоцию, появившуюся на его лице? Джон вновь посмотрел на него. — Не знал, что о ней написали.  
— О каждой войне написано, — Шерлок взглянул на их лежащие на столе руки, ладонь к ладони. Его многое восхищало в Джоне: крепкий, сильный, наживший мозолей. Шерлок неохотно встал и пошел за книгой. Достаточно тяжелая, в старомодном кожаном переплете с золотым тиснением. Он вернулся в гостиную, сел обратно в кресло, положил ее на стол и подтолкнул к Джону. Тот долго смотрел на книгу, прежде чем взял в руки и открыл на титульной странице. На его лице появилось странное выражение. Он захлопнул ее и вернул Шерлоку.   
.   
— Не стесняйся, читай, — сказал Джон тихо. Он прикусил губу. — Автору вполне можно доверять. Это будет честная история. Опирающаяся на факты.  
Шерлок посмотрел сначала на книгу, потом на Джона.   
— Не хочешь мне прежде что-нибудь рассказать?  
Взгляд Джона скользнул по обложке.   
— Ты читал Толкиена? — он облизнул губы. — Смотрел фильмы?   
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Это о чем-то похожем. Но не выдумка  
.   
Шерлок, не забыв прихватить книгу, встал и направился в спальню.  
— Шерлок?  
Он остановился у двери.  
— В Афганистане после той войны было просто.  
Пока Шерлок пристально разглядывал его, Джон поднял крышку ноутбука и принялся работать. Он больше не посмотрел на Шерлока, но тот видел, что далось ему это нелегко.   
* * *  
Всю неделю Шерлок спал плохо.   
Порой Джон наблюдал за ним, пока он читал, и иногда открывал рот, словно собирался задать вопрос, но потом так ничего и не спрашивал. Шерлоку книга показалась увлекательным социальным трактатом о магическом мире. Мире, в котором, очевидно, была кастовая система, неизбежные предрассудки, устаревшая модель социума и изрядное количество мятежников и неудачников.  
Не говоря уже об оборотнях, русалках, гигантах, кентаврах и домашних эльфах.   
Идея магии завораживала, ее невозможно было соотнести с действительностью. Но он видел ее. Чувствовал. И этот небольшой личный опыт — все, что он знал о магической реальности, не считая отлично написанного и объективного трактата Гермионы Грейнджер-Уизли.   
И в нем рассказывалось о Гарри Поттере.  
Ему не нужно было спрашивать Джона, не аврор ли, допрашивавший его, был там на главных ролях. Он ведь видел шрам. И данный факт, вместо того, чтобы помочь ему зацепиться, почему-то сделал все более иллюзорным, напоминающим сказку.   
В воскресенье вечером он задремал на диване, читая последнюю главу. Джон ушел за несколько часов до этого пообедать с сестрой. Их встречи редко когда затягивались столь долго, и Шерлок, вопреки обыкновению встревоженный, написал ему.  
Все в порядке? ШХ  
Мобильный молчал. Пять минут. Десять. Шерлок уже готов был послать еще одно СМС, когда телефон, наконец, завибрировал.  
Со мной все хорошо. Ввожу Гарри в курс дела.  
Гарри. Которая также потеряла родителей. Которая, скорее всего, была там. Которую, видимо, тоже пытали.  
Майкрофт рассказывал об этом. А Джон — нет. Еще нет.   
Шерлок видел, как магия действует на Джона. Видел ее притягательность, соблазнительность — в выражении лица, в глазах Джона. Видел, чего ему стоило опустить палочку. Был свидетелем того, как он убрал ее в ящик комода, дабы не поддаться искушению.  
Пусть магический мир и предал его. Лишил родителей. Нанес раны и оставил шрамы, после которых Афганистан показался простым.   
В книге упоминались такие семьи. Как семья Джона. Маглорожденные, обвиненные в краже магии, и их родственники. За ними охотились Пожиратели Смерти, блюстители чистоты крови. Под пытками они сходили с ума или умирали.  
И Джон отказался от мира, так принявшего его, но снова попал на войну.  
Это было нелогично. Свидетельствовало о невозможности примирения.  
Он задремал, дожидаясь Джона, пытаясь понять.   
Джон разбудил его, когда вернулся. Он сел на край дивана и начал массировать его ступни.   
“Не должно быть так хорошо от чего-то столь простого”, — подумал Шерлок, вытягиваясь.   
Ровно тоже мелькнуло у него в голове, когда они впервые поцеловались.   
Он вздохнул и прижался голой ступней к животу Джона.   
— Ты дома.   
— Да, извини. Пришлось пробыть у Гарри дольше, чем обычно.  
Шерлок открыл глаза. И первое, что он увидел — книга на кофейном столике.  
— Как она все восприняла?  
Джон надавил на свод стопы — и пальцы Шерлока подогнулись.  
— Хорошо. Достаточно хорошо, во всяком случае. Сказала, что совсем не удивлена на твой счет. Она, кажется, думает… В общем, она решила, с другими у меня не складывалось, потому что это были не те. И все такое прочее. Они не понимали, кто я такой.  
— А я понял?   
Джон рассмеялся.   
— Она сказала, ты так и ответишь.  
— Четыре дня назад, Джон. Именно тогда я начал понимать. И я все еще не уверен, что не валяюсь в какой-нибудь больнице в медикаментозной коме, а все это — не результат разрушения моих Чертогов из-за нехватки раздражителей.  
Пальцы, разминавшие его ногу, замерли, а затем вновь продолжили свои ритмичные движения.   
— Я бы не дал случиться подобному, ты ведь знаешь, — Джон поерзал, чтобы ступни Шерлока улеглись поудобней на его коленях.  
— Нет?   
— Я бы читал тебе каждый день. Зажигал ароматизированные свечи. Массировал твои ноги. Ставил твою любимую музыку. Даже, наверно, сделал бы тебе потрясающий минет. Никакого недостатка в раздражителях.   
— Я бы поступил так же.  
— Да? — Джон рассмеялся. — Тогда я за минет, но против свечей.   
— Я знаю, как простимулировать тебя, Джон. Включу канал, на котором постоянно крутят научную фантастику и Доктора Кто, натяну на тебя один из этих мерзких свитеров. И буду играть тебе что-нибудь меланхоличное каждую ночь под свое настроение.  
Они немного помолчали, Джон продолжал массировать ступни Шерлока. Затем он вздохнул, чуть подвинул ноги Шерлока и заговорил тихо.  
— Думаю, Гарри говорила о том, что мы очень похожи. Нет, не смейся. Правда. Мы оба попробовали прижиться в этом мире — что ж, он слишком мал для нас. Его недостаточно. А мы неудачники. Ты не социопат, Шерлок. Ты — волшебник, попытавшийся найти место в мире малов. Ты не скучал по магии, потому что специально не оставил себе такой возможности, стер воспоминания. А я… Мне не хватало ее с той самой минуты, как я ушел. По крайней мере, так было, пока не появился ты.  
— Почему ты ушел? — Шерлок сел, убрал ноги с коленей Джона и пристально вгляделся в его лицо.  
— Шерлок, пожалуйста, — Джон выдавил из себя полуулыбку, раздраженную. — Майкрофт уже рассказал тебе. Ты ведь не позволил бы держать себя в неведеньи столь долго.  
Они переглянулись. Шерлок попытался изобразить невиновность.  
— Даже не думай, — предупредил Джон.  
— Он поведал мне вкратце. Твоих родителей преследовали, пытали и убили. Ты был на той войне до конца, но распрощался на следующий же день, как она закончилась.   
— Да. Все так.  
Шерлок коснулся книги.  
— Я читал ее. Пожиратели Смерти. Чистота крови. Ты маглорожденный. А они охотились именно на семьи таких как ты. Ты винишь самого себя, ведь не смог защитить их. Подставил под удар, сделал мишенью.  
— Да, — Джон встал. — Я приготовлю чай.  
Шерлок позволил ему уйти. Общей информации было более чем достаточно.  
Когда Джон вернулся минут через десять, то принес с собой две чашки, пристроился рядом с Шерлоком и вытянул ноги, положив их на диван.  
— И… — он дернул головой. — Толкиен прав?  
— В основном. И это неприятное послевкусие Гитлера и Второй Мировой.  
— Это не всегда так, — странно, но в голосе Джона слышались оборонительные нотки. — Кое-что… Потрясающе. Чудесно. Боже, Шерлок, тебе нужна другая книга.  
Он оперся о бедро Шерлока, когда вставал, отдал ему чашку и вышел из комнаты. Но направился не в их спальню, а поднялся наверх, в комнату, где ночевал еще в те дни, когда Шерлок был женат на работе, а сам он заявлял, что не гей.  
Шерлок и не представлял, что в доме есть книги, которые не попадались ему на глаза. А в той комнате он бывал довольно часто, хотя бы пару раз в год, когда Джон угрожал уходом, если он, наконец, не разгребет свой бардак.  
Шерлок услышал шаги Джона, подождал еще немного, ведь тот скрылся уже в спальне. Когда он чуть позже появился в гостиной, то в одной руке держал палочку, в другой — что-то маленькое. Шерлок удивленно наблюдал, как Джон выкладывает на стол нечто, напоминающее спичечные коробки.  
— Я выбрал несколько с учетом твоих вкусов.  
Оказалось — это миниатюрные книги. Шерлок взял одну в руки и медленно повернул голову, уставившись на Джона.  
— Подожди, нужно вернуть им обычный размер, — тот извинительно улыбнулся. — Не знаю, получится ли. Вероятно, не стоило их держать в таком виде столь долго, но я, когда упаковывался после Хогвартса, даже не представлял…  
— Но ты хранил их. Все эти годы, — Шерлок взял другую книгу.   
Он знает Джона. Знает Джона Ватсона лучше, чем любого другого человека. Знает лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. А еще… еще он не подозревал, что Джон держал в своей бывшей комнате старые школьные учебники.  
Джон не коллекционер. Он не собирает вещи. Ладно, джемпера. Некоторые из них, похоже, старше Шерлока.  
Джон наставил на книги свою палочку. Он покачал головой и как-то потеряно улыбнулся. Поджал губы. Казалось, Джон близок к срыву, но он справился, лишь тяжело выдохнул.  
— Не думал, что когда-нибудь буду вновь делать это, — Джон чуть ослабил хватку, с которой держал палочку, и покрутил ее. — Тем более, перед тобой, — он поймал взгляд Шерлока, и неожиданно палочка оказалась у того в руках. Шерлок чуть сжал пальцы, ощущая ее тепло и текстуру. А Джон показал, как правильно держать палочку, и положил свою руку поверх его.  
— Тебе только нужно снять заклятие сжатия. Произнеси Фините. И да, я знаю, это исковерканная латынь, но этими заклинаниями пользуются дольше, чем языком.  
Так… — Шерлок уставился на свою руку, в которой была палочка. — Я просто… Что? Взмахнуть ей и произнести Фините?  
Джон кивнул.  
— Вроде того.  
Он продемонстрировал движение, а затем убрал свою руку.  
Палочка была одновременно и теплой, и холодной. И прочной, и гибкой. Нечто и правильное, и совершенно ошибочное.  
Шерлок вспомнил, как учился кататься на велосипеде без страховочных колесиков. Отец придерживал его, бежал рядом, а затем неожиданно его уже не было. Волосы трепал ветер, а сбоку несся Редберд, заливисто лая.  
Восторг. Успех. Мощь.  
— Фините.  
Он чуть не выронил палочку. Не потому, что миниатюрные книги вдруг увеличились в размере, подобно сухим губкам, впитавшим влагу. Нечто — нечто, — проснулось внутри него, в глубине, о которой он не подозревал, прошло по его руке приятным электрическим импульсом, дошло до кончиков его пальцев и вышло.  
Черт.  
Не опустошен. Не испуган.  
Ему хотелось еще.  
Джону пришлось отнять у него палочку.  
— Да, я думал, что так и будет.  
— Мне нужна моя палочка. — Шерлоку не понравилось, как это прозвучало. На одном дыхании. С явной потребностью.  
— Знаю. Вероятно, тебе и правда стоит навестить родителей. Поговорить с матерью. Завтра?  
— Пожалуй. Поедешь со мной?  
Он ощущал себя нетипично выбитым из колеи, доведенным до отчаянья. Еще это странное чувство, словно его кожа ему больше не подходит, будто она лишь неадекватное прикрытие находящегося внутри него и ищущего путь наружу.  
— Шерлок! Эй, Шерлок! Дыши!  
Джон упал на колени перед ним, между диваном и столом, подался вперед и оказался у него между ног.   
— Надо ехать сейчас.  
— Твои родители уже наверняка легли и вряд ли обрадуются нам, Шерлок.  
— Да. Да. Отец нахмурится, матушка сделает чай. — он схватил Джона за запястье. — Так ты уверен, что уже слишком поздно?  
— Абсолютно уверен. Шерлок, послушай. Потерпи чуть-чуть. Утром первым делом мы отправимся к ним.  
Шерлок опять схватил палочку.   
— Мне не следовало этого делать.  
Джон рассмеялся.  
— Боже, Шерлок. На кого ты похож. Вот. Мой учебник, по которому я готовился к ЖАБА по Зельям. Тебе понравится, столько общего с химией.  
Книга отвлекла его от мыслей о палочке.  
— Жаба?  
— Это акроним, не забивай себе голову.  
Джон сел на диван рядом с ним, открыл книгу, лежащую у Шерлока на коленях, а через несколько минут, когда тот уже не так цеплялся на палочку, осторожно забрал ее у него.  
— Читай, — Джон положил руку ему на талию, приобнял, и Шерлок расслабился, погрузившись в чтение.


End file.
